reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Bearclaw Camp
|game = Red Dead Redemption Red Dead Redemption 2 |type = Bounty location |territory = Commonwealth of West Elizabeth |region = Tall Trees |inhabitants = |image2 = File:BearclawCampMap.png }} Bearclaw Camp (or Bear Claw in the second game) is an abandoned structure in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Tall Trees region of the West Elizabeth territory. It is a cluster of rotting log cabins and huts just south of Manzanita Post. Background Bearclaw Camp is a small abandoned logging camp filled with rotting cabins, some look as if they have been burned, possibly by the Pacific Union Railroad which has an outpost just south of this location. According to Leigh Johnson, one of the many problems he has is "the railway company, the people who pay my salary, trying to get me to turn a blind eye to them burning down settlements up there." It was also a stopover for Dutch's Gang, and sometimes the player can find a few Native Americans around. The Edgar Ross mission "Great Men are Not Always Wise" and a portion of Harold MacDougal mission "For Purely Scientific Purposes" take place here as well. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, Bearclaw Camp is filled with a massive amount of Grizzly Bears, and upon entering Bearclaw Camp, most players will find a mob of bears rushing at them. This is also the location of Brumas the Bear in multiplayer needed for the challenge Master Hunter II: Rank 5. Notes :These following information only pertains to Red Dead Redemption 2. *The Bear Claw Shack can be found here. *At the bottom of the well is a lockbox containing money. *Due west and almost to the river, the Trapper can be found. Trivia *According to a few NPCs in Blackwater, Bearclaw Camp is haunted by spirits from an Indian war that occurred long ago. *NPCs can be heard saying, "What happened here?" *At night, the player's horse will act very nervous and start making noises and rearing its front legs. However, it won't run away. *The campfire at Bearclaw Camp will always be lit up when the player first arrives. However, if the player leaves and comes back it will be extinguished. *When entering Bearclaw Camp, Marston might say "This place looks deserted", "What happened here?" or "Where is everyone?", much like he does at other deserted areas. Afterward, the player may possibly be attacked by a bear, as they are common at Tall Trees. *If strolling by Bearclaw Camp at night, turn the volume high and breathing/sighing can be heard. However, it is not Marston as this has been heard standing/crouched/on a horse. The mysterious breathing sound can always be heard. This noise constantly sounds every so often until 5 a.m. every day. *One of the dilapidated cabins contains a money chest, which will reward the player with $15-25 when opened. Achievement/Trophy The following achievements/trophies can be completed in this area: ---- ---- ---- ---- Navigation de:Bearclaw Camp es:Bearclaw Camp Category:Redemption Locations Category:West Elizabeth Category:Redemption II Locations